Blood
by Evelyn627
Summary: [Complete] There was no point in being here, he decided. Not 'here' as in his room or the village, but 'here' as in being alive. That didn't mean he was going to kill himself, I mean really, that would break his parents hearts. AU


**Blood**

The blonde haired boy laid on his bed staring at laptop screen blankly. He had been staring at the same thing for the last twenty minutes, not knowing what to do. He looked down at the toolbar and double-clicked on the aim symbol. No one was on of course. No one was _ever_ on.

He sighed and shut the screen, then turned on his back to stare at the celing.

There was no point in being here, he decided. Not 'here' as in his room or the village, but 'here' as in being alive. Seriously, what was the point? He didn't see any, of course he never said that to his parents or at school, he'd be committed. In fact, he had only shared it with his closest friends, Saukra and Sasuke.

It was a big change from his 'normal' happy-go-lucky attitude, but they had kept their promises and hadn't told anyone... yet. He knew they would if they saw the cuts on his arms from the times he had tried to kill himself, or if they knew how many times he had been in the hospital for 'accidents'.

He was tired of living, it all boiled down to that. He was tired of keeping up his charade to please his friends and family. Tired of working hard in school so his parents would be proud of him. Tired of thinking that Kyuubi would come back and take him away. He just wanted it to end. Then he thought about his parents, and his younger brother who would miss him if he died, his friends that would wallow in guilt for not telling anyone and he stayed alive.

Naruto sat up, he'd try and try to kill himself with each cut on his arm, but he knew that he never would. He knew that he wasn't able to. He pulled off his long-sleeved orange jacket to look at his arms. Cuts criss-crossed them, from his wrist to his elbow. No one knew that though, he wouldn't let them know, that's why he wore the jacket.

None of the cuts were deep enough to scar, or to bleed too much. They looked like the cuts you got when you ran through saw pines, shallow ragged. He opened the drawer to his nightstand and pulled out a pair of purple handled siscors. He opened them and placed the blade against his skin. He pushed down and slowly pulled the blade across his skin. There was a sharp stinging feeling and the blonde gasped at it, staring as an angry red line appeared, but there was no blood, there was never any blood.

He grinned, later, there would be a scabbed line there, but for now, the red would do. It reminded him of blood, reminded him that he was so close to killing himself, that if he just dug a little deeper he would die. He placed the blade back against his skin, pushing harder as the blade traveled down his arm.

He bit his lip as blood appeared. His blue eyes were wide in horror. 'No,' he thought. If the wound was bleeding his parents had a better chance of finding out because he would need bandages. His breath came in sort gasps as he wondered what he was going to do about it.

"Naruto-nii?" he heard Konoharmaru call, knocking on his door.

Naruto looked around frantaclly. Not good, not good.

He pulled on his jacked and threw the siscors under his bed as he got up to open the door.

"What do you want?" He said harshly.

Konoharmaru's eyes stared at his arm in horror. The red contrasted greatly aganist the orange.

Naruto cursed and slammed his door shut. He quickly turned the lock as he heard his brother yelling frantically for his parents.

Tears formed in blue eyes as he leaned against the door.

"Naruto, let me in," he heard his father say.

Naruto gasped, trying to draw air in. He was panicking, which was never a good thing. His parents couldn't find out, they couldn't.

"Naruto!" His mother called.

Naruto looked up and screamed. He didn't need this right now! Kyuubi stood outside his window, his cold eyes staring at the blonde mockingly.

"Naruto!" his father said worriedly.

Kyuubi smirked and held a gun up. Naruto dived behind his bed as Kyuubi shot. The glass shattered and he heard his mother scream. Kyuubi climbed in through the window and Naruto didn't know what was worse: his parents finding out his best kept secret, or his older brother coming to kill and, or rape him.

"Hello little brother," Kyuubi sneered, looking down on the cowering blonde.

"K-Kyuubi," Naruto stuttered.

"This is payback," Kyuubi raised the gun to his little brother's head.

"Naruto!" Minato screamed. He had unlocked the door and was staring in horror at the sight of his eldest son.

"Hello father," Kyuubi said, turning his head to look at the blonde man.

Minato's blue eyes narrowed. "Kyuubi, don't hurt him."

"Too late for that _father,_" Kyuubi said. He turned back to the younger blonde, who, at that moment, jumped up holding the siscors that he used to cut himself.

He screamed and threw himself at Kyuubi, driving the blade into Kyuubi's chest. Kyuubi smirked, as blood poured into his lungs, as his breath shallowed. Blood came out of his mouth and he gripped his brother to him.

He forced his lips onto the blondes. "See you in hell little brother," he said and put his gun against the boys head.

Naruto didn't fight him, he wanted to die... right? Then he looked at his father, who was frozen. Naruto blinked, his dad wasn't doing anything, so why should he?

"Bye-bye Naruto-kun," Kyuubi said and pulled the trigger.

Naruto shut his eyes as the gun fired. He felt pain, but he was still alive and Kyuubi was falling on top of him.

"Guess you got lucky again," Kyuubi gasped, looking at his brother with dead eyes. Naruto screamed and kept screaming as his dad pulled the red-head off of him, as the paramedics and police appeared. He was screaming until they sedated him, and even then, though only he could hear it, he was screaming.

-----------------------------------------------------------

End

------------------------------------------------------------

*sigh* well.. there you go. The thoughts about there being no point in life are mine, but most of this stuff i haven't experienced... i'm the oldest in my family sooo.... yeah...

R&R? maybe?


End file.
